


christmas miracle

by Olemonade



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, also tropes?? i love tropes!, do they end up together at the end? who knows, enemies to friends? kinda? in a way lmao, lower case cause aesthetic, maybe open to a sequel, roommates au, this can be left open to interpretation but it's obv both have the hots for each other, zack is mentioned but only in name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: trini and kim, roommates in college who both hate each other for obvious and also maybe some not so obvious reasons. so when one of them has to take care of the other, some shenanigans ensue (not really).





	christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrubcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubcake/gifts).



> sup jun! i'm ur secret santa, surpriseeeeee!!! i didn't participate in the trimberly dwarves secret santa last year cause i'm super lazy, so i decided to say fuck it and do it this year at least. this is my first trimberly fic so i do apologise if the characterisation is off, but i tried my best! also posting this like super last minute, but it's all good haha. i hope you have a wonderful christmas/holidays. u are an awesome person who deserves only the best, i love you!!

 trini has a fair amount of patience - she had to learn because of her brothers, who always needed to be taken care of, and they were definitely a handful. but her roommate has somehow managed to slowly whittle away that large amount of patience into something that doesn't exist.

 seriously how does one person party so much? it's like her liver is made out of metal. the girl comes back wasted every single day and yet is miraculously fine the next morning.

 now that doesn't really give trini a reason for her patience to be thin, even if kimberly's drunk ass is immensely annoying. what pisses her off is that she brings back another girl every time she comes from the parties and makes trini have to suffer through all the sounds.

 trini's usual option is to just put on her headphones and start blasting music, but that way she can't exactly fall asleep, so ultimately trini always wakes up extremely cranky.

 the fact that kimberly doesn't fail to somehow complete all of her assignments on time even with spending all her time not studying makes trini even more mad.

 all in all, trini is definitely not a huge fan of kimberly, even if the girl was quite hot (though you'd never hear trini admit it).

 kimberly herself was always making snide comments about her as well, seeing as she pretty much never left the dorm room and didn't have any friends - trini was an easy target for kim.

 it's safe to say that neither of them like each other quite much, so the fact that trini is staring at kimberly lying on the floor in the living room with a concerned look on her face is something entirely new.

 while usually trini doesn't care, this is the first time that she sees kim like this, looking so weak. the other girl is passed out, but it's not even night time so she can't be drunk.

 trini walks closer and nudges her with her toes, but the movement doesn't do anything. eyebrows furrowing, trini crouches down and pokes kim's cheek only to be surprised by how warm it is.

 there's a slight frown now on trini's face as she puts her palm to kim's forehead and notices how much it's burning up. groaning, trini takes her hand away and looks at kim's prone form. it's obvious that she has a huge fever so it's not really a good option for her to remain lying on the floor.

 thinking over all of the options, trini sighs, defeated and picks kim up gently, cradling her body close. 'when she wakes up she better be grateful' trini thinks and slowly walks over to kim's room so as not to wake her up.

 kim is heavy and trini's arms are getting tired, but soon enough she makes it to the bed, only having hit kimberly's head against the wall once. trini considers it a success and puts her down, snug under the covers.

 kim is breathing softly and looks so serene and gorgeous in the moment that for a second, trini's breath hitches as she admires the curve of her jaw.

 she shakes it off as quick as it comes, there were plenty of other girls to admire and trini definitely did not want one of them to be kim. she already has a big head as it is.

 besides, trini definitely wasn't in the mood to gain a crush on her roommate that she has a mutual hate relationship with.

 kimberly groans, making trini jump up in a panic, only to see that it was for naught. so before kim woke up for real, trini backed out of the room very quickly and went into the kitchen.

 yes she was sick, but that didn't mean trini had to be nice to her. that was honestly the last thing she expected to end up doing today and yet, trini found herself slowly gathering up the necessary ingredients to make a chicken broth.

 damn babysitting her brothers really did help her with all this taking care of a sick person situation. trini chuckled slightly to herself as she cooked from memory, this stew was going to be amazing.

 

 by the time she was done, the sun had gone down and the smell of the soup was wafting throughout the entire apartment.

 trini had continuously checked upon kim while cooking to change the wet cloth she had put on her forehead to cool down the fever and it seemed to have helped slightly.  unfortunately there was not much more to be done until the girl actually woke up and drank some medicine.

 she sat in the kitchen, yellow light illuminating the room and scrolled through her phone aimlessly, but her thoughts were more circling around kim.

 trini knew that the other girl was sweet and kind, or at least to other people, as well as extremely attractive, but ever since they got off on the wrong foot on their first meeting where trini had spilled coffee on kim's shirt, they had been going at each other's throats every time they could.

 a cough broke trini's train of thought and she looked up only to see kim standing in the middle of the doorway, supporting herself with her arm against it. huh, speak of the devil (or think in her case) and she shall appear.

 “hey hey you shouldn't be up” trini jumped up, slightly worried. kim genuinely looked like she'd keel over any minute.

 “i think i can walk on my own two feet, thanks” the other girl snarked, making trini frown.

 “yeah okay, say that to your fucking fever that made me find you on the living room floor where you fainted. but hey, don't listen to the person who literally picked you up and brought you to your room.” trini rolled her eyes and pivoted on her feet to leave, when;

 “you're right. i'm sorry that was rude.” she heard kim say sheepishly, with what seemed like genuine remorse in her voice, “thank you for you know, taking care of me”.

 trini turned back around and looked at kim. she had come in with her cover around her shoulders and looked downright adorable with the sleepiness still slightly visible on her face and hair messed up.

 “whatever” she grumbled, “i made soup. eat that and drink some medicine. it'll make you feel better” trini's chest felt weird while saying that, god caring really was the worst.

 kim let out a soft gasp, genuinely surprised, because when had trini ever been nice? to her of all people. “you really didn't need to!” she looked straight into trini’s eyes, voice softening and trying to convey how grateful she felt “but thank you.”

 “yeah yeah, i said it's whatever” trini waved kim away, embarrassed. this mushy stuff was making her feel things.

 kim was still standing in the doorway so trini sighed and walked up to her. the other girl looked at her quizzically until trini pulled at her arm, making kim stumble into her.

 trini cursed softly in her mind and muttered a quick “sorry”, trying to orientate herself again as she felt the warm breath of kim hit her on her chest. trini brought kim to the table and pulled out the chair for her, still a bit frazzled.

 there was a sort of nervousness to trini’s movements as kim observed her. as soon as she had sat her down at the table, trini had moved away to pour kim some soup and tripped on the way, making her giggle slightly only to be playfully glared at by trini.

 the kitchen was fuzzy and her head was pounding, but the scene in front of her was so domestic and… warm. she had never really considered trini as anything but a nuisance who happened to be cute, but this was rapidly changing kim's opinion.

 besides, the soup smelled amazing and if the taste was the same then kim definitely needed to befriend her for the food alone.

 

 trini wanted to be anywhere else but here, as kim ate the soup she had prepared, but there was something almost forcing her to stay and care for the younger girl. the clock ticked on endlessly and the awkward atmosphere was stifling for the two roommates. before this they had never really talked much, besides the shouting and making fun of each other - so this was an unusual situation they didn’t have experience in.

 ultimately, it was trini (surprisingly enough) who ended the silence first, “how are you feeling?”

 kim gulped down the food she was eating, almost choking in a rush to answer and at the fact that trini had asked about her well-being, “my head is honestly killing me, but this broth is definitely helping”

 “that’s, uh, good to hear.” trini dryly responded, seriously how hard was it to have a proper conversation, it’s like anything she would usually talk about with another person had flew out her head the moment kim stepped foot into the kitchen.

 the awkward silence persisted for a few more minutes, until trini once again broke it, “so how’d this end up happening anyway”

 this time around, kim definitely choked on the soup and trini shot up, panicking “hey wow are you okay, sorry i didn’t mean to, did i say something wrong?”.

 kim coughed a few more times, the chicken having gone into the wrong windpipe and waved away trini’s concerns “no no, it’s fine you’re good.” she looked down at the table sheepishly, “well it’s just kind of embarrassing”.

 bashful from her previous outburst, but also extremely curious, because this had to be good if even the mighty kim was embarrassed, trini leaned across the table and stared right at the other girl, “oh do tell.”

 resigned to her fate and enjoying the moment, kim gave in, “well… zack was being how he usually is last night, dumb and full of fantastic ideas, when he dared me to go skinny dipping.”

 trini blinked a couple times, trying to wrap her head around what she just heard, “wait sorry he dared you to go skinny dipping?” kim nodded, and trini looked at her deadpan, “in the middle of december?”.

 kim nodded once again, groaning at the memory, “pretty much. and you know, anyone who says no to a bet is a coward and i ain’t no coward so i did it.”

 “you skinny dipped in the middle of december because..” trini sighed, not even bothering to finish the sentence and looked up to the heavens “yeah okay you know what you’re a dumbass.”

 “but at least i’m no coward!” kim spoke up and looked at trini, who was struggling to contain her smile.

 a few moments passed and they both broke out into laughter, the tension of always being rude to each other went away and it was like they were becoming friends. or at least not enemies.

 “alright well as soon as you finish you should go back to bed and rest. though considering the way you ended up in this state, i’d say you deserve the suffering.” trini spoke after some time had passed and stood up, stretching out her stiff legs.

 “oh shut up, admit it you enjoyed this” kim shouted at trini who was walking back to her room.

 “yeah yeah whatever!” she heard back in reply and smiled to herself, she might have been feeling like shit, but the evening spent with trini was definitely one of her favourite moments this month.

 

 it was close to midnight when kim came back from the bathroom after having the urge to throw-up, (though thankfully it didn’t end up happening), and found her favourite cup with what seemed like ginger tea inside, sitting on the bedside table, with some honey on the spoon next to it.

 kim got under the covers and thought over what had happened today, while looking at the steam rising from the cup. yeah, this was definitely her favourite christmas.


End file.
